With the development of the shower facilities, to satisfy people's needs, shower as a widely used component has improved greatly. For example, the shower is additional disposed with an LCD unit to display the water temperature, the water flow rate and the water pressure for user acquiring the information conveniently. Refer to the FIG. 7, the LCD unit 200 includes a reflection film 220, a light guiding panel 240, a diffusion barrier 260 and an LCD screen 280 of overlaying in from down to up. The information of the water temperature, the flow rate and the water pressure are displayed on the LCD screen 280, the reflection film 220 is used to reflect the front light, which makes user catching the information on the LCD screen 280 from only one direction. And user can not see the back of the LCD unit 200 through the reflection film 220. So the shower with the LCD unit 200 is of weak visual effect.